


八百比丘尼【洄游】

by dogfish12



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Katou Juri | Jeri Katou/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki (in the past), Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki(may not relationship?but main), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish12/pseuds/dogfish12
Summary: 预警:CP:辽姬（the新婚夫妇）/过去式的启莉（已分手）CP？:启人✖️健良？（作者是启良，但是这篇里这两人的感情作者也无法将之定位爱情（但作者是启良（重要的事情说两遍）））角色死亡有原创角色（驯兽师）有无可避免的OOC一定有（）只是在无数世界中大概也许不是那么happy的一条世界线↑以上若无法接受的话你懂的≡ ≡
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“其实活着真不是件容易的事。”

25岁的松田启人正在参加好友的婚礼。

说是婚礼，宴会的规模也不是很大，双方家属，熟悉的驯兽师和数码兽们，少数几个普通背景的密友，没有一点多余的存在。

哦，还有最关键的新郎新娘。

牧野留姬最后还是戴上了秋山辽奉上的戒指，去民政所已经登记了有一段时间，但直到两人的行程表有了交叠的空白处婚礼才被提上日程。

但是婚纱什么的别想，白无垢也同理，现在穿着全白骑行服的新娘还能戴着留美子妈妈挑选的头纱走上红地毯可以说是最大的“进步”。新郎那边说不失望绝对是假，但也说不上特别在乎，他们潇洒惯了，说白了结婚也不会让两人的关系产生太大改变，牧野留姬不穿结婚礼服什么的也没那么重要了。

对，牧野留姬，就算理论上冠了秋山这个姓氏，留姬依旧当自己姓牧野，就是这么潇洒。

反正户籍上还是改了的，没违法。

婚礼规模虽小，但该走的形式也都走了一遍，伴郎伴娘一个不少。树莉名正言顺地成为了留姬的伴娘，穿着礼服站在留姬旁边几乎都要让外人以为她们才是婚礼主角，启人站在伴郎团里对着前女友发了会呆，正好和回过头的她对上眼，谁都没觉得尴尬，很自然地把视线挪开了。

数码兽们一直客串着花童和礼炮，被他们撒上半空的彩色花瓣和亮片满天飞舞，启人的眼睛感到了一阵酸疲，他按了按太阳穴，努力让自己混沌的大脑保持清醒。

婚礼就算小，宴席也没差到哪里去，两位主人公没有吝啬金钱，完成份内任务的启人坐到分给自己的位子上，和等在那里的基尔兽一起以惊人的同步率吃吃喝喝，跟身边有一段时间没见的挚友谈心论肺，一时间他竟然有了一种没有任何缺漏，无忧无虑的错觉。

只是错觉而已。

他旁边的有两个没人坐的位子，明晃晃地扎人眼，提醒着他生活并非十全十美。

启人斜眼看着空落落的身侧，闷下一口酒，心口更堵了：该坐在这里的那个人，该在这里吃着馒头的数码兽，没人知道他们到底去哪儿了。

李健良和梗犬兽，在今年顺利达成失踪12年的成就：梗犬兽某一天在数码世界突然失去踪影，音讯全无，相比起来驯兽师搭档的李家三子还好一点，勉强知道他大抵活着，应该没再遇上意外，就是人家比当年用水泥灌了基尔兽小屋的山木先生还要决断，写信也好打电话也好某些重要时刻的礼物也好，蛛丝马迹都不肯留，惹得李家小女儿总是定期地哭上一段鼻子。

没有驯兽师及数码兽愿意把这件事提起来，也不愿意就这样忘在脑后。

梗犬兽在数码世界不告而别也是，李健良莫名其妙地和包括他的家人在内的所有人决裂也是。

闷着酒的启人觉得头脑发涨，视野跟着一起变得模糊起来，刚刚他甚至把不远处的某个孩子看成了他少年时的好友，他暗叹自己真的醉了，睁开眼后不意外地发现果然只是自己看错而已，让他格外失落。

等婚礼结束后已经是傍晚，最后捧花落到了某个启人不认识的女孩手中，留姬看了眼树莉，又瞄了他一眼，他打了个哆嗦，回头又撞上了树莉投来的视线，两人相视着苦笑起来。

婚礼结束，聚会散场的现在，他走在回自家面包房的路上，脚下因为酒精的影响落地不稳，身边的基尔兽时不时上前扶他一把，好不让他摔倒。跌跌撞撞地走向路边的长椅坐下，启人摸了摸基尔兽的头，对他笑了笑。

“基尔兽，在这里休息一会吧。”

基尔兽点点头，乖巧地在启人身边坐下，仰头眼睛一眨也不眨地看着天空在边缘泛出金色。

“启人。”

“嗯？”

“时间这种东西，真的像启人说的一样，走得很快呢。”

听了搭档的话，启人忍不住笑了，回答了句“是呀”，他抬起头，和搭档一起看着天空，夕阳照得他的眼睛好似在燃烧。

他该是幸福的。

和搭档一起过着开面包房的生活，时不时在山木先生那边领个任务，近至家门口，远至异国他乡，收拾一下闯入现实世界作乱的数码兽，过着日常与冒险融合的生活。

这本应该是让人满足的。但在启人生活中有一角被硬生生地空出了出来，填不满也无法忽视，就算那个角怎样陈旧模糊，也还是存在在那里。

那里是松田启人为李健良还有梗犬兽留下来的，属于他们的自留地。

他们依旧是朋友，只是决裂而已，和绝交是不一样的。

启人觉得脑袋像一团乱麻一样乱糟糟的，想着些乱七八糟的东西，试图用歪理作为公式解题。一定是刚刚喝下的酒效力还没过，他把全身都靠在了椅子上，想着要让自己放松一点。

“启人。”

“嗯，怎么了？基尔兽。”

“基尔兽小家就在附近，我能去看看吗？”

对上搭档充满期待的眼睛，启人自然无法拒绝他的要求。

“那就去吧，我在这里等你。”

“启人你不去吗。”

“我有点累。”启人摇摇头，“我在这里等你，去吧，基尔兽。”

“嗯！”

基尔兽的尾巴一晃一晃，启人看着那根尾巴消失在逐渐模糊的视野里后，他低下头看着水泥地，不知道自己一个人该做什么。

果然有什么地方空得让人呼吸困难。

他叹了口气，伸手拍了拍自己的脸颊，好让自己更清醒一点。启人环顾了一下四周，在把眼睛落到自己旁边时，他僵住了。

他的身边不知道什么时候坐着了一个戴着棒球帽的少年，被吓了一大跳的启人从位子上蹦了起来，瞬间就酒醒了一半。

少年转过了头，启人看不清他的脸，却揣摩到了一点来自少年的歉意。

“对不起，吓到你了吗？”那大概十几岁的少年问他，比同龄人稍显低沉的声线和彬彬有礼的措辞让启人有了种莫名的亲切感，让他放松了之前莫名的警惕。启人尴尬地坐回椅子上对他笑了几声:“哈哈…没事没事，不用在意不用在意。”

少年愣了一下，不一会儿启人听到了他年低低的笑声。脸好像烧起来了，这都是醉酒的错，启人在心里想道。本来启人就因为醉酒给视野蒙上了一层薄幕，坐近了也看不清少年帽子下的脸，更何况他把帽沿压得很低，最多也只能辨认出少年下巴的形状，且他正笑得连肩膀都在颤抖，启人确信自己现在绝对是脸红了。

还好那个少年并没有继续笑下去，他安静地坐在原地，保持着转向这边的姿势，像是在观察着启人一样。

“那个…我可以问一下您一个人在这里做什么吗？”

“唉？我？我的话，在这里等我的朋友回来。” 尽管对少年突兀的搭话感到困惑，但启人还是回答了他，让他觉得不可思议的是，尽管和少年是第一次见面，启人在和他对话时没觉得有一点不自然，和谐得让他不知所措。

“是这样吗，真好。”少年的声音听上去带上了笑意，“你是个很好的朋友。”他边说边点了点头表示肯定，启人不好意思地挠挠脸，接受了这个间接的称赞。同时少年那实在是太脱离外表年龄的说话口气也让启人的好奇心涌了上来。

“那你呢？你一个人在这里做什么？” 他小心翼翼地问道。

少年想了想，回答他:“办点私事，顺便见一下朋友。一天下来，还有一个没碰到，他可难找了，找得我好累。”

“你一个人？”

“嗯，一个人。”

“好厉害！剩下的一个人找了挺久了吧？”

“嗯，挺久了。”

听到这里，启人不禁升起了助人为乐之心，他拍拍胸膛，兴致勃勃对少年说:“我来帮你一起找吧？我在这里认识的人很多，没准有消息呢。”

说完之后启人就发现连自己都觉得这有点热心过头，还好少年并不是很惊讶，看上去也不反感，不过最后还是摇了摇头以示拒绝。

“不用了，谢谢你的好意。我知道在这里找不到他，不过是一厢情愿的自我满足。”

这句话中远离年龄的浓重惆怅让启人再次感到了一丝违和，但他也没法仔细咀嚼其中的深意，少年刚刚的回答对他产生的冲击力太大，一时间启人说不出什么话来。

半晌，启人自嘲地笑了起来，像是回应少年又像是自言自语地说道：“不是一厢情愿，不是。你的朋友很幸运。”

就算是自我满足也好，他也没有去找过。

启人按了按太阳穴，头又开始疼了。

少年沉默了一会儿，站起身抬手压低了帽檐。

“可能吧。”

“还要去找吗？”启人见他起身要走的样子，急忙问道，他发现自己并不乐意中断这场对话，可以说他很眷恋与少年聊天时的感觉。

“不，再找下去也不过是无用功。”少年叹了口气，语气倒是轻快了起来，“不过能见到的朋友我都见到了，我很高兴。”

启人也觉得很高兴：“嗯，那可真是太好了。”

少年的嘴角弯起，他对着启人笑着摆了摆手，转过身去。

“再见。”

嗯，明天见，健。

健？

【那，再见。】

【启人，明天见。】

那像是一把钥匙一样打开了他的脑子中已经老旧的记忆，迟钝的大脑开始疯狂地转动起来。

那是他好友的声音，那是他惯用的语调，一如既往地，对他说了再见 。

开玩笑的……吧？

眼前的一切突然变得清晰起来，启人慌张地跳起身向前迈出一大步，试图去寻找刚刚还在跟他告别的少年，却什么也没找到。

“J……！”

余下的音节被风声压过，不留一点残音。

那个少年就这样消失了，就好像只是做了一个梦。

于是现在，启人终于醒过来了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：这篇的整改总算是被我挤出第一章了…在听了新广播剧知道主角们的未来职业后我一直在骂自己视野的局限性≡ ≡结果就是二改后再次回炉重造，接下来也想把一些原来很局限的东西整改好，希望过了这么久我多少能有点进步吧。


	2. Chapter 2

他站在那里许久，终于挪开了脚步。

留姬眯起眼看着眼前的老友，那张相熟的脸看上去不算好，她挺久没见启人这副样子了，憔悴得连一边的基尔兽都被他感染，有气无力地耷拉着耳朵，留姬感到有点于心不忍，但唯独在这件事上什么都含糊不得，她不会对启人体贴的。

“确定吗？”留姬直直地看着启人，一字一顿地说。

她结婚才第二天，本应已踏上蜜月的旅程，要不是对面是启人，留姬会把耽搁她行程的家伙生吞活剥，而就算是启人，尤其是启人！绝对！不能！拿那家伙的事情糊弄她！谁都不能！

“……留姬，关于健的事我绝对不会开任何玩笑。”启人抬起头，撞上留姬钉在自己身上的视线，“这一点，我们都一样。”

“废话。”留姬瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠地把唯一的答案甩给他，“所以你知道我们疏忽不得。启人，你真的真的，确定自己见到了那个混蛋吗。”

对，那个混蛋，那个自以为是的混蛋。

留姬感到烦躁起来，启人憔悴的样子更是让她感到有无名火在肚子里烧。察觉到搭档杂乱的心绪，妖狐兽伸出毛茸茸的爪子揉了揉她的肩膀，才让留姬紧皱的眉头舒展来了一点。

辽看着她窝火的样子笑了笑，眼睛里还带着点柔软的无奈，但他很快就转过头去，将这些柔软敛藏了起来，只留坚硬却也易碎的冷静，毫无保留地投向了启人。

“启人，你能确定你没有看错吗？你毕竟是喝醉了。 ”

启人的心脏在他的质疑下慢慢绞紧，挤压出的死血冰冷地凝固在心口，刺得他疼。

“……我确定，那不是幻觉。”

“退一步讲，真的有这么一个人，昨天傍晚你遇到了他，但你能确定那真的是健吗？” 辽追问道。

他看到的不过是个十多岁的少年，而失踪了十二年的李健良，不管怎么样，也该是和他们同样的成年人了。启人不傻，他当然明白这件事，他的理智一直在对他窃窃私语那只是你的期望，胸口却呐喊着不是！这次不会错的。

“……那是健，我知道。”启人举起右手撑住额头，口中的回答像是在喃喃自语，“是健没错……”

那真的是健吗？

启人反而开始自我怀疑起来，那个和好友有着一样口吻的少年是不是真的只是在他酩酊的臆想下被粉饰成了他心中的理想，回想起宴会上那个被他看错的男孩，胸口的冰冷化为不安漫上了启人的背脊，压得他几乎喘不过气。

不，那的确是健，和曾经一样，就在那里向他挥手，对他告别。

启人抬头用求助的眼神看着基尔兽，妄图抓住最后一根救命稻草。

“基尔兽，那不是幻觉吧？” 

“启人，不是幻觉哦！基尔兽真的闻到了！虽然健的味道很微妙！但是！但是！是梗犬兽的味道！我很清楚地闻到了”基尔兽忙不迭地说道，一边说还一边向辽和留姬拼命点头，启人的不安原原本本地传达给了他，基尔兽现在巴不得把自己的鼻子借给辽和留姬，好让他们也闻闻那个味道。

妖狐兽怔住了，在和一直在待在辽身边不出声的科学飞龙兽不约而同地向各自的搭档投去询问的眼神，留姬和辽交换了一个眼神，一起叹了口气。

“拜托你们了。”

妖狐兽和科学飞龙兽点点头，打开窗户，一前一后地蹿了出去。

房间里再度陷入了沉默。 

基尔兽的作证只是让这件事变得更加复杂而已。留姬和辽并不相信那个少年就是李健良，但少年身上带着梗犬兽的气息是钉在铁板上的事实，就算他不是健，也一定和梗犬兽和李健良存在着某种联系。

“不管怎么样，想办法查清楚那个少年到底是谁吧。”辽望向窗外，那里已经见不到妖狐兽和科学飞龙兽的身影，“总比什么都没有好。”

“好。”启人应声答应，他瘫在沙发里，心口的死血开始慢慢融化。

十二年了。

留姬下意识地摸了摸脖子上的项链，放在项坠里的照片中，他们依旧是五年级的小学生。

绀色短发的少年和他头上的数码兽对着镜头笑着。

十四年前

启人上一秒还在与床铺做着名为起床气的斗争，要不是父母急急忙忙把他喊起来接某一通电话， 他也不会在下一秒就夺门而出，飞奔在大街上。

在接过话筒前启人还打着哈欠，睡眼迷蒙，但在里面传来的声音让他话筒那边传来的断断续续的，。

一旁的电视正在播放着晨间新闻，似乎有一辆巴士在行驶途中与一辆卡车相撞了。死了几个人？重伤有几个人？轻伤又有几个人？启人没听清楚，不过他能猜到一件事：

那就是健良坐着的巴士，而他现在正作为重伤员之一在医院治疗。

好友的妹妹泣不成声地在电话那头断断续地说“启人哥哥…快点，快点过来吧…”而他也马上穿好衣服，袜子都不穿就套上运动鞋用从未有过的速度跑向医院的方向。

大概是因为在数码世界的冒险，和D-Reaper战斗时他们遇到过比这还要艰险数倍的状况，以至于启人会忘记人类是很脆弱的生物。

一捏就碎，不堪一击。

启人赶到医院找到手术间时几乎用光了肺里的氧气，他觉得这么下去自己说不定会陪里面的好友做伴。

手术间前，健良的姐姐正安慰着抽噎着的小春，而她自己也是一副要哭出来的表情，健良的哥哥靠在墙上一言不发，抬头看着一个点，一动不动。

启人顺着他的视线看过去，看见依旧亮着的手术灯，灯下满脸憔悴的李家父母，两人神色凝重，将彼此的手攥得深紧。

转过头，先他一步到达的留姬在走廊拐角处站着，脸色苍白，回望过来的堇色瞳仁中映着脸色同样难看的自己。

那一天，他们在手术室门口等了很久很久，直到手术室的红灯终于熄灭，然而在这一刻他们绷紧的神经非但没有放松下来，反而被拉扯到了极致。

医生从里面走了出来，于此同时病床也被推了出来，他的好友躺在上面，全身都是包扎起来的绷带，脸上唯一露出的左眼闭着，只有在呼吸机上出现的白汽是证明着他现在还活着。

“医生，我家的孩子……”李镇宇上前一步，急切地问。

“手术很成功，但是还没有脱离危险期。”医生一边叹气一边摇了摇头，“接下来……”

接下来的话启人只听到“多处骨折”“脑出血”“休克”这些不用多想就明白很糟糕的词，他没敢再听下去，逼迫自己看着被推到拐角的病床，在心里对自己强调健还活着。

病床转了个弯，消失在他的视野里。

该死，真是该死。

脑袋里滚动着的情绪像是要炸裂一样混在一起，他记得在之前的某个时候也有过这样的感受，但这次却严重到疼痛硬生生地捅进了骨头里，痛得让人窒息。

好痛啊，健。

手术成功了，接下来就都是造化，术后危险期的每一天都让昔日并肩作战的驯兽师们感到苦闷，他们像被关在沙漏里，被名为时间的沙粒埋住。

健良还没醒过来。

快点醒过来啊，奇迹快点发生吧。奇迹，奇迹，奇迹，奇迹，奇迹……唯一的希望就只有奇迹而已。

祈祷得太多，在他们反而开始不相信奇迹的时候，奇迹终于降临了。

健良醒来的那一天，驯兽师们都爆炸了。

那之后，健良的时间都是在对着病房里堆满的慰问品发呆中度过的。关住驯兽师们的沙漏被一击打破，将压抑和不安一扫而空。

谁都在感谢着“奇迹”，谁也不知道异变正在蔓延。

出院后的健良很快就回到了学校，在那样的车祸之后能恢复得这么快连医生也不得不感叹是奇迹，而作为奇迹的代价，健良的身体从那时候起就变得贫弱起来，时不时的眩晕，下降的体能，甚至有一次在课堂上昏厥休克，那次李家的父母都已经把健良的休学手续办了一半，但最后还是被健良说服，他们一起相安无事度过了六年级剩下的时光直至毕业。

那年暑假，李健良被家人送到了美国，接受疗养。

过了半年，当健良莫名其妙地开始在美国上学时驯兽师们再次爆炸了，跨国电话打了一通又一通，最后向健良妥协的他们很快就适应了和健良的书信生活，偶尔也会打电话，但每次都是很快就会挂掉，在美国的生活想必不比这里轻松多少。启人那时少许明白健良喜欢写信的理由，在之后的时光中，只要看着信纸，他就是安心的。

就这样过了一年，数码世界和现实世界的链接稳定下来，他们沉浸在与搭档重逢的喜悦还没多久就被卷入数码兽实体化带来的连锁效应中，等混乱的事态逐渐平静下去，启人突然意识到健良的信已经半年没寄来过，半年里维持每周一通的电话也已经有三个月没有打来。三个月前的通话中，对方只说自己要忙起来了，怕是要许久不会联系他们。

三个月后的启人拨打出那个已经被他记得滚瓜烂熟的号码，在听到话筒里传出空号提示的时候出了一身冷汗。

健良在忙什么事没有人知道，启人只知道和他联系的手段被全部切断，连他的家人都一视同仁，接下来的半年里只有时不时前往美国探望孩子的李镇宇会带来健良安好的消息。

直到半年后，十二年前，这样脆弱的联系也被健良掐断，李镇宇甚至没能见上自己的孩子最后一面。在托美国的好友把一叠信交给自己的父亲后健良便不知所踪，他的失踪引发了不小的骚乱，最后不了了之。苍老了许多的李镇宇只能揣着那些信件回到了日本。

带来的信里都只写了短短一句话，宛如梦魇一般缠身，启人从一开始的不解到伤心，开始愤怒，陷入迷茫，最后在丧失感中手足无措。

【请不要来找我。】

启人终于学会了麻木与盲从，他无数次对自己强调，这是健的愿望，他若是这么希望的话，那就不去，忍着就好

——不管有多想见你，我都不会去找你。

“你在为自己找什么借口啊，胆小鬼启人。”

松田启人无数次以这样的自嘲为自己结尾。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 才改到第二章后面的设定和剧情发展都被我翻了个七八，我觉得我药丸（）  
最近AO3被墙了，用镜像网站还算能看，也勉强能发文（虽然没什么人看【笑】）  
但我难得有一个账号，总得用不是吗≡ ≡


End file.
